A Twist on Titanic
by saturday101
Summary: The Titanic was supposed to be unsinkable. Here's a new version on the classic movie. WARNING AWKWARD MOMENTS MAY OCCUR SO BE READY AT ANY TIME!


My Twist on Titanic

2 lovers hearts intertwined

By love and trust.

Her name was Rose

And his name was Jack.

She was rich and engaged,

And he was poor and alone.

She was unsure of herself

And where she wanted to go

He knew what he wanted and

Where he wanted to go

She bought her ticket

And he won his in a hand of poker.

2 completely different souls

So alike and yet so different.

He saw her and he loved her.

She tried to look the other way.

She was fed up with her rich life

And so she tried to end it but Jack

Was there to save her life

For that he got punished.

Her parties were stiff and serious

While his were loose and fun.

Rose and Jack danced and laughed

All night long.

Rose's fiancé on the other hand

Planned about his future with Rose.

Rose's parents didn't like Jack

And forbid Rose to ever see him again.

Every night though she snuck out

Of her cabin to see him and they

Would talk for hours on end about

Their families and what they thought

About their lives and their relationship.

One night though he was waiting for her

To come down to see him and she didn't come

Jack thought that the worst had happened

Or that she didn't want to see him anymore.

He went and laid down on a bench and

Thought about the day that he saved her life.

She was standing on the railing

Ready to jump off when he saw her

And convinced her to stop and that

She had something to live for.

They had never talked about the incident

Since it happened. Suddenly Jack got an idea.

The next night Jack dressed himself as

A rich man and snuck up to Rose's room.

He knocked and Rose answered the door

I'm here to see Rose he said

Come with me to the lower deck .

Jack? Rose asked

Quiet don't blow my cover Jack replied.

Rose followed Jack to the lower deck

There Jack convinced Rose to stand on the railing of the boat

And Rose was concerned that she might fall but Jack promised,

That if she fell, he would come in after her .

Rose trusted him to hold her up and not let her fall

Jack also trusted her to love him forever and never let go.

Rose's fiancé was not happy with her and wanted Jack gone.

Rose and Jack went into the basement so that they could

Talk in private. Jack asked Rose to marry him but she was

Worried about her fiancé, so Jack convinced her to dump him.

The next night when rose went up to her room her fiancé was

Waiting for her. He talked about how he would be her master,

Not her husband. After he was done he gave Rose a necklace,

And promised that he would change for her and put it on her neck.

Once he was gone Jack came in and asked about the necklace.

Rose replied that she was going to marry her fiancé after all.

What about us? And what we are? Jack asked.

Jack you know just as well as I do that there

Was never anything between us. I can't see you again.

EVER AGAIN.

With that Rose ushered Jack out of her room and shut the door behind him. with that Jack went back to his part of the ship.

When he got back down to his part of the ship he laid down and

Thought about all the times that he and Rose had done things together.

Like the time that he took Rose to one of his parties and they danced

And laughed like any other couple there. And the time when he

Taught her how to fly and they kissed. He could remember everything about Rose. He was wondering what he could do to get her back,

Well, he did drawings and he had never shown Rose any of them

So that was it then! He would draw a picture of Rose but where would he get A photo? He remembered teaching her how to fly and finally

Decided to draw the time that they first kissed. It took him all

Night to draw the picture and decided to take it to her the next day.

The next morning Jack walked up to Rose's room and knocked on the door.

She asked what he was doing here and he said that he had come to give her

Something. Than he showed her the picture, she looked at it then looked back

At Jack. She said "Do you think that this will change anything between us?" "Well I

Thought that …."

"Thought that you could bribe me into dumping my fiancé!

JACK DAWSON I HATE YOU!" And with that she slapped Jack across the face

And slammed the door shut.

Jack knocked again and Rose opened the door. "That hurt" Jack said.

Rose looked at him for a minute rolled up his picture and hit him on the

Head with it then slapped him as hard as she could across the face, and finally

She pushed him to the ground and slammed the door in his face.

Once Rose had closed the door she leaned against it and cried.

She couldn't believe what she had just done to Jack after all that

He did for her and all that he taught her. She still loved him even

Though she was engaged and she couldn't stop thinking of him

Every time that her fiancé hit her or hurt her in any way. She

Knew that he would really try to change for her but didn't know

How heard he would actually try and didn't know if he was lying

Just to get her to marry him.

At that moment her fiancé walked into the room.

He looked at Rose and asked why she was crying.

She said that it was nothing but he didn't believe her,

Then he saw the rolled up piece of paper that she was

Holding and he reached for it. He asked her what it

And she replied that it was just a picture that someone

Had given her. Her fiancé grabbed it and saw that it

Was a picture of Rose and Jack kissing. He was enraged

That she had seen him without telling him first. He asked

Where she had gotten it, and she replied that Jack had come

Up to her rom to give it to her and she turned him away,

Or to be more accurate slapped and pushed him away.

Her fiancé took the picture in two hands and ripped it

In half. "NO! What are you DOING!" Rose screamed.

I'm doing this so that you will forget that you ever met

Jack and also that you will forget everything that you ever did with him.

I've finally made up my mind Rose thought I'm going to dump him.

"Look I've only put up with you for my mother and I've

Always loved Jack so, here is your ring back." "What, you

Can't do this we are going to marry after this trip. Rose you

Put that ring back on this instant." Her fiancé growled. "NO"

Replied Rose. Suddenly her fiancé grabbed her hair and pulled

"Put it on or I'm going to SLAP you." "No" replied Rose more sure now.

Suddenly her fiancé drew back his hand and slapped her across the face.

"Now I understand what Jack said when he said that that hurt" Rose thought.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door and Rose's fiancé let go of her ad opened

The door. A man was standing there and said in a calm voice, "Put on your life

Jackets and go to the upper deck." Rose grabbed Jack's picture and ran out the door.

On the lower deck Jack was lying on a bench when he heard a scraping of metal against

Something. He sat up and there was a giant ice burg scraping the side of the boat. He

Automatically thought of Rose. I need to save her he thought. No wait her _fiancé_

Will save her. Just then Rose appeared right in front of Jack. "Help me" she said "Why Not just ask your _fiancé_ to help you. After all you did choose him over me" "No I just

Dumped him," replied Rose. Jack and Rose kept talking and they didn't notice that the Titanic was filling up with water. "We need to get to the top deck," said Jack. The water was already up to Rose's knees and she was shivering with cold. "Come on I know a way up," said Jack. Rose followed him to a gate where there were guards standing in front of the gates. "No one can come up this way," said one of the guards. "Well I need to," said Rose. "Yeah and so do I," said Jack. "Fine, but only these two then we're done letting people through," said one of the guards. Jack and Rose made their way to the upper diec and there was Rose's fiancé waiting for them. "Well well, if it ain't that little country boy Jack Dawson and his ex girlfriend Rose." "Get away from us," said Rose. "I'll handle This," said Jack. Jack walked up to Rose's fiancé and spit in his face. "Why you little" Just then Rose walked up to her fiancé and slapped him across the face. "And that's for Insulting my boyfriend," said Rose. Jack walked Rose away from her fiancé and walked Up to the captin. "We need to get her in a lifeboat," said Jack. "Sorry sir, all of the Lifeboats have already been used." Replied the Captin. Suddenly the Titanic tipped Forward and Rose started slipping down the boat. "JACK,"! She screamed but Jack Couldn't hear her because he was still talking with the captin. Suddenly the boat turned Vertical and jack grabbed onto the railing. Rose slid past Jack and into the icy water. Jack Had on the only life jacket, and so he took it off and dove into the water after Rose.

Rose was sputtering to get to the surface when she saw Jack swimming toward her. She Grabbed his hand and he pulled them to the surface. Once they got there jack told Rose That she had to swim. She did and they got to a door that was floating on the water. There Was someone already on it and jack told them ot get off. The man did what Jack said and Jack put Rose on the door. Jack stayed in the water and his breath was coming out in little Puffs. "Get up on the door with me," said Rose. Jack did and they stayed like that for the Rest of the night.

Around 3 the next morning Rose woke up and saw a light heading their way. "Jack wake Up, there is a boat that's come to save us Jack wake up." She shook Jack but he wouldn't Wake up. She felt for a pulse but couldn't find one. She let go of Jack and his figure Silently slipped into the water. Suddenly there were bubbles where Jack had just went Under the water. Then Jack's head popped up and his breath was coming very quickly And very ragged. Rose started calling for help and the light shined on her face. "Look, Someone is alive over there said someone on the boat." The light started coming closer And suddenly and hand reached out and grabbed Rose and lifted her on board. "There's Someone with me," said Rose. Jack's head was above water and he was still breathing. Jack was also grabbed from out of the water and blankets were put around him. "Jack, I love you and I always will. And yes, I will marry you," said Rose.

1 year later

After the sinking Rose and Jack were informed that Rose's parents and her fiancé

Had passed away. Rose also got rid of the necklace that her fiancé had given her, and also

Put the drawing of her and Jack in their room Jack and Rose will not talk about

The sinking of the Titanic, and never told their daughterabout how they met and that they weren't

Supposed to get married. Once they got married Rose automatically changed her last name to Dawson.

They happily gave birth to a healthy baby girl which they named Aerial.


End file.
